Nightfang
by BloodBlossom88
Summary: With the battle between The Dark Forest and the clans just a nursery tale, Nightpaw finds clan life very plain. When rouges appear and Nightpaw disappears, who can help them now? The only clue is a Starclan sign: A missing cat shall come back dead... Rated T for some violence. (Can't figure out the image stuff :D)
1. Chapter 1: Present Day Thunderclan

**Alright, new story. Come back to this chapter for descriptions of the cats. :)**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:** Snowstar- White she-cat, long hair, light blue eyes (4 lives left)

**Deputy:** Leaffur- Brown tom, random black shapes, amber eyes

**Medicine: **Grasswhisker- Ginger she-cat, brown stripes, deep green eyes

**Warriors:**

Mousetail- Gray she-cat, white muzzle/paws, light brown eyes

Lionclaw- Golden tom, puff of fur at tail tip, amber eyes

***Apprentice: **Nightpaw- Black she-cat, white muzzle/tail tip/all but back left paws, ice blue eyes

Spiderleap- Black she-cat, red spot on back, dark green eyes

***Apprentice: **Stonepaw- Many different shades of grey tom, sky blue eyes

Whitestripe- Black she-cat, many white stripes (think like zebra :D), brown eyes

Robinwing- Black tom, red on back and sides, dark brown eyes

***Apprentice:** Rosepaw- White she-cat, red paws/tail, green eyes

Flamefoot- Orange tom, brown eyes

Waterheart- Silver she-cat, water look, light blue eyes

Foxtail- Red tom, black muzzle/paws, deep green eyes

***Apprentice: **Featherpaw- Grey she-cat, white chest, amber eyes

Ratpelt- Dark grey tom, messy pelt, dark amber eyes

***Apprentice: **Redpaw- Dark red tom, dark green eyes

Brumblefur- Mix black, grey, brown tom, amber eyes with green rim

**Queens:**

Iceheart- White she-cat, green eyes

**Elders**:

None :)

**Nightfang**

Chapter 1: Present day Thunderclan

A small, black cat sat at the edge of a small clearing. Cats ran around to and from small dens on the sides of the clearing. The she-cat looked around, waiting for something to do.

"Finally!" a voice sounded behind her. She turned around to find her grey brother running up to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Nightpaw!"

Nightpaw rolled her eyes. "Obviously not everywhere," she finally said. "I've been here all sunrise, Stonepaw." The she-cat smiled as her brother's mouth fell open.

"Really? But I couldn't find you! I looked in all the dens!" Nightpaw let out a meow of laughter as her brother panted. "Anyways," Stonepaw glared, "Lionclaw wants us to go on a hunting patrol with Rosepaw, Spiderleap, and Robinwing."

Nightpaw groaned. "Why such a large hunting patrol! Can't we not go with Rosepaw and her mentor!" she asked desperately. Rosepaw was a very sassy she-cat that hated everything about her and her brother. Nightpaw always thought she would be a better kittypet then a warrior. She hates hunting, can't fight, and always sits around to groom herself instead of doing her duties. Robinwing isn't as bad but still would be a better kittypet then warrior.

Stonepaw sighed. "Hey, I don't like it any more then you do. She's more of a kittypet then a warrior. But we need more freshkill, so he got as many cats as possible."

"Fine, let's go." The siblings ran off to the fern tunnel at the entrance of the camp and squeezed through.

"I found her!" Stonepaw almost yelled as he ran through the tunnel. The four cats sitting outside the camp turned to look at the apprentices. Lionclaw stood up and walked to his off-spring.

"About time the stupid siblings got here," a voice sounded behind them before Lionclaw could speak. The two siblings looked behind their dad to see Rosepaw smirking. "Are we going to go or what?" She turned around and started walking into the forest, tail held high and ears perked for any sound of prey.

Nightpaw narrowed her eyes and started walking next to her brother and father/mentor. "I wanted something to do, but not with that kittypet," she growled. Soon the cats were all walking through the forest, only stopping to catch ( or in Rosepaw's case, _try_ to catch ) some prey.

**I'm going to try different linebreaks after this. :P**

It was sunhigh when the hunting patrol came back. Nightpaw had two jays and a mouse, Stonepaw had a dove and mouse, Lionclaw had a rabbit, Spiderleap a squirrel, Robinwing (ironically) a robin, and Rosepaw had a mouse. They ran their freshkill to the pile and Nightpaw, knowing what to do, picked up a jay and ran to the nursery.

Nightpaw looked around the dimly lit den until she spotted a mass of white fur in the corner. She padded up to the she-cat and set the jay down. "Iceheart," she said quietly. The white queen lifted her head to look at the dark apprentice. "I brought you a jay." Nightpaw nudged the dead bird to Iceheart with her muzzle.

Iceheart smiled up at Nightpaw. "Thank you, Nightpaw. You know I love jays," she said. She took a bite out of the freshkill as Nightpaw started to walk out. As she walked back into the clearing, she saw Foxtail walking up to the den with a mouse dangling from his mouth.

As he got closer, he whispered, "Thanks, Nightpaw," before walking into the nursery.

Nightpaw padded over to the freshkill pile, picked out a vole, and lied down in the shade. Soon, her brother was lying next to her with a mouse in front of him. Nightpaw giggled to herself and pawed her vole in between them. "I know you eat a lot more than a mouse, Stonepaw," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nightpaw," Stonepaw replied, "but I didn't catch much today, so I'm eating a little." He pushed the vole back to his sister a bit out of the mouse in front of him.

Nightpaw rolled her eyes and pushed the vole back where it was. "You mousebrain. If anyone should be eating less, it should be Rosepaw. You caught more than her, now eat." She insisted.

The siblings finished off the food and lied down to rest. Stonepaw was the one that finally broke the silence.

"Did you notice that it's been really boring around camp?" he asked.

Nightpaw rolled on her side to get a better view of her brother. "Well, what do you expect?" she replied. "Ever since the great fight between the Dark Forest and the clans, the clans have gotten together better than they ever did!"

"I know, I know, but I just want a little more excitement. I mean," the tom cat sat up and looked at his sister, "that was _moons_ ago! Before even _Snowstar_ was a kit! You'd think _something_ would happen."

Nightpaw thought for a little. Her brother was right. Ever since the battle with the Dark Forest cats, not even a fox has shown up. No rouges, no Twolegs, no Shadowclan problems, _nothing._ Before she could say something, she saw the border patrol come back and Leaffur run to Snowstar's den. In fact, run was an understatement. He bolted to the den.

Curious, Nightpaw stood up and jogged to the nearest cat from the patrol, her brother right behind her.

"Um, Flamefoot?" she asked. The orange warrior turned around, his brown eyes meeting her blue. "Is something wrong?"

Flamefoot nodded his head slightly before saying, "We saw three rogues near the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. Leaffur went to tell Snowstar. We got them the leave for now, but we don't know if they'll come back."

Nightpaw stared at Flamefoot as he walked towards the freshkill pile. She looked at her brother. He looked very excited. "It's like Starclan heard our talk! Finally some excitement!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

Nightpaw flicked his ear with her tail. "This is serious!" she scolded. "The rouges could attack at any moment!"

"That's _why_ I'm happy! Now we can fight them away! It won't be so boring here!"

Nightpaw narrowed her eyes at her brother's kit like attitude. Shaking her head, she walked off to continue her apprentice duties.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Nightpaw walked to the apprentices den and lay down in her moss bedding. Her brother was already asleep next to her, and she planned to do the same. That day was a hassle of collecting herbs, changing bedding, and rebuilding the fern doorways to dens. Everyone else was already going to bed when she started the last doorway; the entrance to the camp.

Just after she fell asleep, a sharp poking woke her up. She moaned and looked up to see Stonepaw standing over her, paw still in the air. "Nightpaw," he whispered as he put his paw down. "Do you want to go for a walk? I woke up and can't fall asleep." He smiled sheepishly.

Nightpaw groaned and stood up. "Fine," she mumbled, "but we are not staying out for long, got that?" Her brother nodded and they slowly made their way out of the camp. Nightpaw looked up and saw it was passed moonhigh. _'Of course it is,_' she thought to herself.

They walked along the Old Thunderpath when they heard talking coming from the Abandoned Twoleg Nest.

**Lol. Since I really like this story, I'm probably going to continue it **_**very**_** soon. Until then, thanks for all the support! I enjoy reading the reviews! Please write more! If you haven't already noticed, I'm starting out with small fanfictions (crossed over with DP of course XD) first. As I get further into writing, I'll start doing things with Teen Titans, Pokemon, How to train your dragon, and Rise of the Guardians. But this will do for now. :) Follow, Favorite, and PLEASE review! I love me some reviews! :D**

**P.S. I'll be using X.X.X.X.X for linebreaks instead of the small messages. I'm running out of ideas for the messages. XD Not a big thinker. :P**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Told ya I would update soon for this story. :D**

**Nightfang**

Chapter 2: Captured

Sharing a quick look with Stonepaw, Nightpaw ran across the Old Thunderpath to the Abandoned Twoleg nest. The closer she got, the slower she ran so the cats wouldn't hear her. She walked up to the entrance and pressed her ear to the wall.

"Nightpaw!" Stonepaw whispered behind her. "Who's in th-"

"Sh!" Nightpaw hushed her brother, sending a glare his way. She put her ear back up to the wall and listened to the conversation the unknown cats were having.

"Now, tell me again what happened?" a deep voice said form the inside.

"Like I said," another stated, "we were coming to meet here ahead of time when four other cats came to up to us. They told us that we were in- uh what was the name…? Uh thounder? No, Bumble… Oh! Thunderclan territory I think… Anyway, they told us to leave and, considering it was 3 to 4, we left. There's probably more cats then just them." Nightpaw knew he was talking about the border patrol form earlier that day.

"Well, there can't be as many as our group I got together," the same deep voice said. Nightpaw figured this was the leader. "Tomorrow we will attack like we always do to show we are superior. Then we can move on."

Nightpaw flinched back as screams of agreement followed his words. She couldn't tell how many, but there was defiantly lots of rouges behind that wall. The she-cat turned to her brother. "We have to tell Snowstar!" she yelled in a whispered voice. "There's a bunch of rouges in there. They're going to attack tomorrow!" With that, the siblings ran towards the forest, Nightpaw falling in behind. She heard a sound coming from behind and stopped in her tracks, her brother already in the shelter of the trees.

She looked around, not seeing anything. Curious, she slowly walked towards the Old Thunderpath. She looked to the left for any signs of the noise. "Nightpaw!" She spun around to see her brother's head sticking out of the forest. "Come on! What are you doing?"

Nightpaw looked back at the Thunderpath. "I heard something. I'm just checking." Nightpaw looked around the path. Lights lit the Thunderpath up soon after and she turned to see a large, white monster staring at her. A Twoleg just stepping out, a weird stick with a loop at the end in his paws.

She turned towards the trees and stared to run. Before she could get far, the paws of the Twoleg wrapped around her stomach. Nightpaw struggled in the grasp, trying to get free. She scratched it's paw and was dropped instantly. "Stonepaw, run!" she screamed as she ran towards the trees.

Stonepaw watched in horror as the Twoleg dropped his sister. He waited until she was only a few tail lengths from him before turning and running. Before he got far, he heard a yowl of pain from behind him. He turned around and his mouth fell open.

Nightpaw just had a paw in the tree line when she felt something tighten around her neck. She turned to see the loop of the stick around her neck and the Twoleg pulling her away. She turned to her brother and screamed, "Stonepaw! Go to Snowstar!"

"What!?" he yelled back. "I'm not going to leave you! Not like this!"

Nightpaw struggled against the restraint; it was no use. "Just go! I'll be fine! I promise! Besides, what good will it do if he got you too! I'll come back! I-I promise…"

Stonepaw watched helplessly as Nightpaw was lifted in the air by the stick. He looked between the forest and his sister before sinking back into the shadows.

Nightpaw was shoved into a silver wired box and practically thrown into the back of the monster. The last thing she heard before the back closed was her brother screaming her name.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Stonepaw ran back to the camp, ignoring the questions yelled by the morning patrol. Without even asking to enter, he barged into Snowstar's den.

"Snowstar!" he yelled, letting tears fall freely.

"Stonepaw?" a voice sounded from the darkness. "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

Stonepaw stopped to take a breath, water still dripping down his face. "I messed up big time!" he finally said. "I couldn't sleep, we went out, there was talking, and-and, it took her!" Stonepaw lied down and buried his face into his paws.

Snowstar stood up and padded up to the frightened apprentice. "Slow down, Stonepaw. Now, tell me what happened." She said in a gentle tone.

Stonepaw took a few deep breaths to calm down. A rustle sounded from the front of the den. The two cats looked over to see Lionclaw walk into the den.

"Stonepaw!" he said. "Why didn't you answer me?" When Stonepaw ran into the camp, Lionclaw was the first to ask why he was out. Lionclaw's tone lightened when he realized his son was upset. "What happened?"

Stonepaw took another breath before explaining. "I woke up last night and couldn't go back to sleep," he said between shaky breaths. "I woke Nightpaw up and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. We were by the Abandoned Twoleg Nest when we heard talking coming from inside. Nightpaw listened in and said there were lots of rouges planning to attack today. We started running back when I realized she stopped. She said she heard something and was looking around." The grey tom started to stumble over his words at this point. "A m-monster came up and a-a T-Twoleg picked her up. She got away from it a-and told me to r-run. It h-had some stick thing with a loop at the end. I-It wrapped the l-loop around her neck and sh-she told me to come here. It p-put her in the m-monster and they went away. Th-The last thing she said w-was she'd s-see m-me again." He put his head back in his paws and started to shake. "I didn't help her! I could have done something! But I just sat back and watched!"

Snowstar put her tail on his shoulders. "Stonepaw," she whispered, "you wouldn't have been able to. You did the right thing. I'm sorry."

Lionclaw just stood there. He knew he should say something, but didn't know what. He was shocked. He didn't expect this to happen. He bowed his head and let a tear fall. After a while, he finally said, "It's okay Stonepaw. She'll come back. Knowing Nightpaw, she wouldn't give up so easily."

Snowstar started to walk towards the entrance. When she reached it, she called out to the clan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Snowstar, Stonepaw and Lionclaw stood on top of the High Rock as all the cats gathered around. As soon as everyone was there, Snowstar spoke up. "Last night, Stonepaw and Nightpaw found a large group of rouges in the Abandoned Twoleg's Nest. They are planning on attacking today. I want every cat to be ready."

"Where's Nightpaw then?"

All the cats turned around. Rosepaw was staring up at the High Rock, a smirk clear on her face. Many cats murmured their agreements before she continued. "Is she too shy to address the clan?"

Snowstar opened her mouth to say something, but Stonepaw jumped from the High Rock and was marching through the crowd. "You wouldn't care now would you!?" he yelled at her as he walked, cats parting out of the angry tom's way. "She finds out something you didn't and you get all sassy mouth with it!" By now he was face to face with Rosepaw, but she wouldn't back down.

"I'm just curious where your little sister is," she said with fake concern. "If she also found this out, then why isn't she here?"

As soon as she finished her sentence, Stonepaw didn't waste a second to spit out the answer. "She was taken by a Twoleg!" Every cat in the crowd gasped, even Rosepaw, who lost her know-it-all attitude. "She listened in to the rouges conversation, was running to the camp with me, and a freaking Twoleg took her!" Rosepaw started to back away, but Stonepaw would take a step forward every time she took a step back. "But you wouldn't care, now would you? All you care about is yourself! Tell me! What did we ever even _do to you!?_ Ever since you met us, you've been a big jerk! What did we do, you-you," he tried to find the right words to show his anger. _"Kittypet!"_

Rosepaw started to shrink under his gaze, eyes wide in shock and fear. After a few moments, Stonepaw walked away with a "Hmph," leaving everyone shell-shocked.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Nightpaw lied down in her wired cage, the day's events flowing through her mind. The Twoleg had carried her into a large Twoleg Nest, the location was unknown to her. If she were to escape, she wouldn't know where to go.

'_I hope they can handle all the rouges'_ she thought.

It was very dark in the den she was in, but from the sounds of snoring around her, she knew the den was filled with other animals.

'_I will come back, Stonepaw. Someday.'_

'_I promise'_

**Oh my God (Becky XP) . I've been waiting to write this chapter ever since I got this idea. Though admittedly, I didn't plan the fight between Stonepaw and Rosepaw. THAT just popped in my head during the Clan Meeting thing. Though I'm VERY glad I did it! :D Please review, follow, favorite, share with other friends, and did I mention review? :D**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Ya! Two chapters, one day. That's great and I hope more people read this. :D **

**WARNING: More talking then anything in this chapter, so that's why it seems longer. XD**

**I don't own DP or Warriors!**

**Nightfang**

Chapter 3: Trapped

"Aw! Ain't she a doll!"

"Ya, I guess."

"Guys! Shut up! I'm trying to _sleep_!"

Three voices echoed in Nightpaw's mind. She let her eyes flutter open to see the wire box she was held in. There was a movement next to her and she noticed three cages to the left of hers, the right, and behind, all with one cat in each.

"Oh! She's awake!" a brown she-cat with black splotches covering her body exclaimed.

"She's quite small to be in here." Nightpaw turned to look at the cat behind her cage. A dark grey tom was lying down, looking at her with both interest and laziness.

"What do you not understand about be quiet!" a black tom with white underbelly said to the right of her.

"Oh shut up ya lazy bum!" the she-cat said. "Now, darling, what's your name?"

Nightpaw looked at the brown cat. After a few moments, she realized she was staring. "Oh, Nightpaw," she finally answered. "My names Nightpaw. Your is?

"Well, I'm Daisy. That's Dusty," Daisy pointed to the tom behind Nightpaw. "And the grumpy cat is Sam." She flicked her tail to the black and white tom.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you. May I ask, where am I?" Nightpaw questioned.

"Aw! Poor li'l kitten! This is a person shop. It's where persons come and pick out pretty animals, then take them to their home."

"Persons? You mean Twolegs? This is where they pick out the kittypets?"

Daisy looked at her in confusion. She opened her mouth to ask what she meant…

"You're one of the clan cats, right?"

Nightpaw turned around, and was surprised to see Sam sitting up, looking at her in interest. "Ya, actually," Nightpaw answered.

"How did you know?" both Daisy and Dusty said.

Sam looked at his two friends, then back to Nightpaw. "I wasn't always here you know," he replied. "I've had my adventures when I wasn't confined in here. Nice cats actually. Hard to believe one got caught."

Daisy and Dusty looked at him like he had another head. Nightpaw only looked at him with hope. "Do you know where to go from this place back to the clans?" she asked hopefully.

"Even if I did, I'm not getting out of here to show you," Sam said while lying down. "You see little kitten, the pers- er- Twolegs, pick out the pretty cats. That's why me and my friends here are _still_ here."

The other two cats bowed their heads sadly. Nightpaw looked around at them. "That's not true!" she said in disbelief. "I'm sure a Twoleg will pick you out, if you truly want to be a kittypet."

Daisy lifted her head a bit. "Oh darlin'," She said sadly. "Look at us. Me and Dusty have messy fur and, no offence Sam, but Sam's a li'l on the chubby side. We're going to be here for a while."

All the older cats were now lying down. Nightpaw ducked her head silently and followed tow, lying her head against the right wall of her cage, fur ruffling Sam's. They stayed there, silent for hours. Then a sound creaked throughout the room, startling Nightpaw.

The others noticed this. "Well, Nightpaw," Sam said, "it seems your person is here."

Nightpaw looked up at him. "You don't know that!" she exclaimed. "It could be here for one of you."

A Twoleg walked around the corner. It was a female with a pink body and blue legs. She walked towards their cages and immediately eyed Nightpaw.

Sam licked Nightpaw's ear. "I told you. They don't like cats like us. It was nice knowing you Nightpaw."

Nightpaw looked down sadly, knowing he was probably right. The Twoleg walked away and came back with the same man that captured her the first time. They talked to each other for a little and the man walked towards their cages…

…and opened Sam's cage! The man pulled Sam out of the silver box and handed him to the woman. Everyone was shocked, especially Sam. Sam looked at them, with both joy and confusion, before waving his tail as a farewell and was carried out.

Nightpaw was happy that her new friend was taken to where he wanted to go, even if she didn't approve of the kittypet life. She turned towards her other friends, their mouths still gaping.

"What… How… What just happened?" Dusty stumbled.

Nightpaw thought over the past few minutes. Her eyes went wide in realization. "You guys want to be picked out too, right?" she asked just in case.

"Well of course!" Dusty answered quickly.

"Anythin' is bette' then thins dump," Daisy said simply.

Nightpaw smiled and told them a way to get picked by a person.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The door opened again that day. A few times Twolegs did come in to just look around, or to get a dog.

"Okay," Nightpaw whispered, "we got the plan?"

The others nodded as a Twoleg rounded the corner. Nightpaw turned to Daisy and got in a crouch position and Daisy mirrored her. They played as much as the wire wall between them let them. The Twoleg walked away and came back with the same man that got Sam. He opened Daisy's cage and pulled her out, handing her to the man.

"It worked!" Daisy cried. "Thanks Nightpaw!" She waved her tail and said her farewells before nuzzling up in the Twoleg's arms.

Nightpaw smiled and turned to Dusty. "You're next Dusty," she told him. He smiled and lied down next by the wall between him and Nightpaw, waiting for the next Twoleg. Nightpaw heard lied down next to him.

Nightpaw heard the same creaking noise echo throughout the den and smiled. Sitting up, she pawed at Dusty through the wires. He moaned and looked up to her. She smiled and pawed at his ear. _'Dang, I feel like a kit again!'_ she thought to herself. _'Thank Starclan Rosepaw isn't here.'_ Dusty slowly sat up and yawned, pawing her ear to get her out of her musing.

"Why'd you wake me?" he asked tiredly. Nightpaw smiled and pawed his muzzle. Confused but amused also, Dusty nocked her paw as she went back in to tap his ear. A clicking noise sounded behind him and he turned and realized two Twolegs, a child and an adult, were looking at him and the man was unlocking his cage. Dusty turned to face a smiling Nightpaw and returned the smile. "Thanks, for all of this," he said. He looked past her, his smile widening, then looked back at Nightpaw. "Nice knowing you kit."

Nightpaw said her goodbyes and looked around. _'Oh great. Now I'm alone.'_ She frowned and lied down on the uncomfortable floor. Just as she closed her eyes, a soft clicking noise filled her ears. The she-cat's eyes shot open when she felt something wrap around her sides. The man was pulling_ her_ out of the cage! He said something in a way she didn't understand. He handed her to a blue Twoleg that was standing beside a large orange one. They talked a bit in their tongue before the two walked out of the large Twoleg Nest and up to a big, silver and green monster.

'_Did this really just happen?'_ Nightpaw thought to herself as they climbed into the monster.

**X.X.X.X.X**

After the short trip, Nightpaw was glad to be set down, even if it was in the Twolegs' nest. She looked around in awe at the large den she was in. She was about to explore, since she's never been inside one before, when the big Twoleg shouted out loud enough to scare all the prey away in Thunderclan. Nightpaw jumped off the ground in fright, then calmed down when she heard thumping coming from above.

Two younger Twolegs ran down a *terraced hill. One was a boy with black hair, a white with a little red body, and blue legs. The other was a slightly older girl with red hair, a black body, and lighter blue legs.

The girl screamed in joy and ran to pick Nightpaw up. The boy stopped on by the hill and stared at me with disbelief, shock, and… annoyance?

After the orange Twoleg finished talking, the boy walked back up the terraced hill, mumbling something under his breath. The girl holding Nightpaw ran up the hill and into what Nightpaw thought was her den. While the girl when through her stuff, looking for something Nightpaw didn't know of, Nightpaw thought back to the boy.

'_He seems like a nice kid' _she thought sarcastically. _'I'm sure I'll get along _fine_ with him.'_

Still, she was upset that he didn't care about her. Here she was, trapped in a place and living with him, and he didn't seem to care! He just assumed she was-

Nightpaw's thoughts were interrupted when the girl wrapped a red collar with two loops on the edges around her neck. She narrowed her eyes. _'If this girl thinks I'm keeping this on, she's got another thing coming!'_

**{Key: Terraced hill= stairs XD}**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**POV changed!**

Danny walked into his room and sat on his bed. _'A cat!' _he thought to himself._ 'Of all things, his parents get a cat!'_

He looked around his room, searching for something to do. After a while, he decided he would video chat his friends, Sam and Tucker.

He walked to his desk and got on his laptop. After a few seconds of searching, he sat back as the laptop phoned his friends. Two screens popped up, one with an African-American boy in a yellow shirt and red hat, and the other a Goth girl with black hair in a small ponytail, and a black half shirt with a purple circle on the front.

"Hey Danny," the girl said.

"Hey dude," the male greeted.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker," Danny replied grimly.

"What's got you so upset?" Sam asked.

"My parents went out to get a 'surprise,' and they came back with a cat. They said it got three other cats adopted that day when no one would take them. Thought she would bring the family together."

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with shock. "Wow dude!" Tucker said after a few seconds of silence. "Never thought your parents would get a cat!"

"When do we get to see it?" Sam asked excitedly.

Danny sighed. "Probably this weekend. That's when the Ghost Portal is supposed to be done anyway. Might as well show you them at the same time."

His friends nodded and continued to talk for a few minutes. Danny not noticing the scream coming from Jazz's room.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Stonepaw looked around the forest, blood dripping down his leg. Cats were everywhere, fighting with either a clan cat, or multiple rouges. They were able to get the fight outside the camp, but the rouges outnumbered them 1 to 3. He ran to help Rosepaw fight off three rouges when a call rang out through the forest.

"Thunderclan! Retreat!"

Stonepaw helped as many cats as he could get back to the camp, even running back to help injured warriors. His flanks were covered in blood and he could feel the bite mark in his front leg. Though looking at the rest of the clan, he knew he had it easy.

'_Oh Nightpaw,'_ he thought, _'I bet we would have done better if you were there.'_

Despite his hatred towards Rosepaw, he walked over to the injured apprentice and helped her clean her fur. Rosepaw's fur was soaked in blood, you couldn't tell she was white at all.

"Stonepaw." Stonepaw looked up from his licking to see Rosepaw staring at him with hurt filled eyes. "I'm sorry, for everything. I know I was mean, and I shouldn't have been. I was just jealous that Nightpaw was a better wild cat then I was. I really would be a better kittypet, but I don't want to be one. So, I'm sorry." A tear fell from her eye, turning red as it passed over her fur.

Stonepaw smiled. "It's okay," he whispered. "I understand. I'm sorry for snapping earlier. I was just upset. It's hard, knowing that you're never going to see your sister again."

Rosepaw rubbed her head against his. "I know. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Redpaw. And Nightpaw said she'll be back. Knowing how stubborn she is, I think she will."

Stonepaw smiled at her. "Thanks. That doesn't matter right now though. We need to clean you up."

"What about yo-"

"Don't worry about me. You look more hurt than I am."

**Sheesh. Lots of words. XD This is the longest chapter I've written yet! ( Though I've only wrote 8 chapters ( I think it's 8…)) I put in the little key because I wasn't sure if people would get the terraced thing. :) Anyway Review, Fallow, Favorite, but most of all, share this with your friends!**

**~Bloodblossom88**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding

**Alright! This is one scene I've been DIEING to write! There are many in this story that I do and don't want to right :) I hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing! Not DP, not Warriors!**

**Nightfang**

Chapter 4: Bonding

Nightpaw was lying on the ground, in the same position as she was at sunrise. She technically had the Twoleg's nest to herself. The boy and girl left at sunrise, to do who knows what, just like every day, and the man and woman just, disappear somewhere in the nest. She just didn't know where. All she knew was they somehow made loud noises that shook the nest every once in a while.

Groaning, she stretched her feet to her side and tilted her head to look at the small mouse on the floor next to her, unmoving. It was obviously fake. Blue fur with a flat, black tail and floppy, pink ears.

No matter how pathetic of a mouse it was, it was the only thing they gave her that reminded her of home. The other things were a small orange ball with a hole on the bottom that rings when it moves, a pink vine like thing rolled into a ball,* two silver bowls, one with water and the other with "food," and a soft, red bed. She never sleeps on the bed unless the floor got too uncomfortable.

Nightpaw got up into a sitting position and looked around the den she was in, looking for any means of escape. She got up and walked into the hard floored den, ignoring the rabbit droppings they called food.

**{Key: Pink vine rolled in ball= pink yarn}**

**X.X.X.X.X**

A ginger cat with brown stripes running down his back was running around a clearing. He was chasing the butterflies as he ran by the flowers they were perched on. Soon, his ears perked back at a short sound behind him.

"Grasswhisker," a voice said.

The tom stopped in his tracks, confusion clear on his face. After a few moments, realization hit. He spun around, expecting to see a dark cat.

"Jayfeather?" he whispered. The blind medicine cat was nowhere in sight.

Instead, he was met with a series of images.

Grasswhisker shot up in his moss bed, his dream flashing by in his mind. _'Was that,'_ he asked himself, _'a message from Starclan?'_

He thought about the images. A cat disappearing, the lake, the same cat reappearing, bones…

He sprang up and ran out of the den. It was a little after sunrise, the morning patrol was just getting up. He dashed across the clearing, dodging tired cats, and into Snowstar's den.

"Snowstar!" he exclaimed, stopping in front of his leader's bed.

The white she-cat yawned and looked at the tom, curiosity in her eyes. "Grasswhisker? Why are you up?"

"Starclan," he said between pants, "sent me a sign."

Snowstar immediately perked up, forgetting about her tiredness. "What was it?"

Grasswhisker took a deep breath, cursing himself for being so out of shape. He looked Snowstar in the eyes and said, "A missing cat will come back dead."

**X.X.X.X.X**

Nightpaw walked to the entrance of the nest. She had spent most of her day looking for a way out, and this was the only den she hadn't checked.

The older apprentice jumped on the blocked entrance, trying to wrap her claws around the silver ball.* She finally hooked her claws on- just to tumble down due to a crash from somewhere in the nest.

Sighing, Nightpaw stood up and walked to the white cushions the Twolegs sat on.* She jumped on it and checked her last opption. Giving up most of her hope of escape, she pushed all her weight on her paw as she leaned in, knowing there would be another invisable barrior.*

She fell forward and onto the hard floor below. She stood up and shook herself, the light of the sun hurting her eyes.

'_Wait!'_ she thought. _'The sun! I'm outside!'_ she jumped up and ran to the edge of a thunderpath, nearly jumping with joy.

Then it hit her.

She didn't know where to go. She didn't know where the lake was. Heck, she barley knew where _she_ was!

Sighing, she walked to a tree that was in front of the neighboring Twoleg nest. She looked up at it, smiling as she remembered times when her and Stonepaw climbed trees together.

_Nightpaw jumped on the trunk, hooking her claws on the bark. She stumbled to graple her hind claws on too. She slowly started up the tree, balancing on a low branch. She smiled, trying to walk on the branch, losing her balance every once and a while. The bushes below her shook, parting to reveal her brother._

"_Nightpaw?" he called out. "Where'd you go? We need to wait for Lionclaw so we can start tree climbing!"_

_Giggling, Nightpaw turned sideways on her branch, spying on her brother below as he continued to call her name. _

"_Boo."_

_Nightpaw yelped in suprize and fell off the branch, Stonepaw braking her fall._

_The she-cat shook herself and looked up in the tree limb she fell out of. Her father was lying on the branch, a smirk painted on his face. Nightpaw glared at the warrior._

_A groan sounded below her, making her realize she was still lying on Stonepaw. "Opps!" she appoligized. "I'm so sorry!"_

_Stonepaw stood up with all his might, flinging his sister off him. Stonepaw shook his pelt, his sister smiling sheepishly. _

A sound broke her out of her musing. She perked her ears to the footsteps coming from behind the tree. She peaked around the trunk to get a veiw of what was running towards her.

A few tail lengths away, the boy from the nest was running towards her, quite slowly compared to most Twolegs she's seen. A stronger looking Twoleg was chasing him, anger written all over his face.

Seeing the Twolegs getting closer, Nightpaw used her knowledge from the day she just thought of to climb the tree, fast yet silent. She kneeled down on a low branch and watched the scene from above.

The raven-headed Twoleg ran under her branch as fast as he could go. Just a few tail lengths farther, he tripped as he tried to turn towards his nest. The yellow haired boy grabbed him by his scruff and turned the boy to face him. Nightpaw watched in horror as the larger Twoleg brought a balled paw back, aimed for the other's face. The smaller boy shut his eyes tightly and turned his head, waiting for the blow.

Feeling like she'd seen this somewhere, a memory flashed by Nightpaw's eyes quickly.

_Nightpaw glared at the hole the mouse she chased disappeared into. This was the third prey that escaped her that day! Sighing, she turned around and headed back to the hunting patrol._

"_Missed another one I see, huh Nightpaw?" Rosepaw said, chuckling to herself. _

_Rolling her eyes, Nightpaw glared at the apprentice. "And what have _you_ caught, Rosepaw? At least I caught a bird earlier."_

_The she-cat snapped her head towards Nightpaw. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean, show-off?!" she hissed._

"_Girls," Lionclaw chimed in. "Calm down. This is only your fourth hunting patrol."_

"_Can it, elder," Rosepaw spat. "I want to hear this."_

_Nightpaw sat down and casually licked her paw. "Oh nothing. Just that you'd make a better…" she looked up in fake wonder as she pretended to think of the right words. "Kittypet, then a warrior. That's all."_

_Letting out hiss of anger, Rosepaw bolted after the she-cat. Nightpaw yelped in surprise and took off into the forest, the angry cat close behind._

_Nightpaw ran through the undergrowth, dodging trees here and there. Her paw got caught on a root, and she tumbled forward, groaning in pain._

_Rosepaw soon reached her and flipped her on her back, unsheathing her front right claws. Bringing her paw up, she brought it down on a shocked Nightpaw's cheek._

Unsheathing her claws, Nightpaw jumped from her perch and towards the Twoleg's blonde hair. _'There's NO way I'm letting someone go through the same thing I did!'_ she thought as she glided in the air._ 'Twoleg or not!'_

She landed on her target, earning a shocked yelp from the boy. He dropped the weaker Twoleg to the floor. Nightpaw jumped off his head and slashed at his legs, leaving trails of red liquid on his shins. He screamed in shock and pain, pulling his leg up to his chest.

Hissing one last time, Nightpaw turned to the boy behind her. She mentally giggled at his shocked face as he tried to comprehend what the hell just happened. She smiled at the boy, knowing he probably wouldn't tell the difference anyway.

A sharp jab in her side sent her flying onto the thunderpath. She skidded to a halt just next to the middle of it. She shakily got into a sitting position, putting a paw to her right flank to ease the throbbing pain. She pulled it back, ignoring the pain coming from her other paws. On her paw was a warm, red liquid.

A rumbling came from in front of her. Taking her now wide eyes off her pad, her ears flattened and jaw dropped.

A monster was running towards her with Nightpaw in the path of its black paw. Gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes, she thought, _'This is what I get for having a hero complex! Saving a _Twoleg_! What was I thinking?!'_

Not able to move because of the pain in her paws, she waited for the monster to come.

**{Key: Silver ball= door knob, white cushions the Twolegs sat on= white couch, invisible barrior= window}**

**[I wanted to leave it here, but decided against it :3 you're welcome]**

**X.X.X.X.X**

'_How did the cat get out?' _Danny thought as he was dropped to the ground.

He watched in shock as the cat jumped off Dash's head and scratched his shins. Dash cried out and cradled one of his legs. With one last hiss, the cat turned towards Danny.

'_Is it… smiling?' _Danny thought as the cat's lips perked up. He didn't have time to be confused before the cat was kicked to the street.

The cat skidded across the black cement. As it started to recover, obviously in pain, Danny noticed the car headed towards it. And apparently, so did the cat.

He flicked his gaze between the angry Dash stomping towards him, and the frightened cat in the middle of the street. Determination appeared on his face as he thought, _'I can't believe I'm doing this!'_

Kicking the jock on his legs, more specifically his scratches, Danny jumped up and ran towards the cat.

He wrapped his arms around it's waist, pulled it into his chest, and rolled out of the way of the car. As soon as Danny stopped, he felt the wind of the car rush by, making him realize how close he was to getting run over.

Shaking his head free of his shock, he looked at the cat in his arms. It had its eyes tightly shut, waiting for the impact that would never come. Danny walked across the street, still staring at the cat. _'How is it not scared?'_ he thought. Judging by its size, it was probably a few months more than a year old. Shouldn't it be scared to death, or at least trembling? _'Where the hell did this cat come from?'_

The cat opened one of it's eyes. The other shot open as it realized where it was. It flicked it's head around before noticing his arm. Following the arm to Danny's body, Danny couldn't help but smile at the shock in the blue orbs.

Realizing while he was walking that Dash was standing up, Danny ran towards the house. He sighed as the door closed behind him. _'Great,'_ he thought, slouching a bit, _'now I have to deal with a mad bull tomorrow.'_

His gaze flicked back to the black cat in his arms as he slid down the locked door. "You're going to be fine-" Images of the past few _long_ minutes flew by in his mind. _'Crud, no one's named this guy yet! Heck, I don't even know if it's a guy or girl! Though considering it didn't like it when Jazz put a bow on it…' _He'd have to figure this out looked it over again, noting the night black fur and light white paws and mouth. _'Night black…'_

"Star. You're going to be fine, Star." Sure, there was a girl at Casper High named Star, but this cat reminded him so much of the night sky.

'_No, _my_ cat.'_

**This took longer than it should of :) I had little time on the weekend, no time Monday, a little yesterday, and had to revise today. Sheesh. My other story I'm having a little writer's block problem with, so be patient. Besides, I barley finished this! Better story next chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	5. Chapter 5: The Portal

**Oh ya! I really want to write this and the next chapter! On to ze story! **

**Nightfang**

Chapter 5: The Portal

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groaning, Danny turned his head to his clock and turned it off. _'Great. A school day.' _

Stretching, Danny attempted to get out of bed, but was stopped by a weight on his legs. He turned his gaze to his legs and smiled slightly. Star was curled up in between his knees, sleeping peacefully.

Trying not to wake _her_, Danny pulled his leg around and got off his bed. Of course, his plan didn't work out the way he wanted it to. Star's eyes fluttered open and looked at him. Danny could have sworn she was smiling, but brushed it off.

The cat sat up and stretched out her body while Danny changed into his usual clothes. Slipping on his pants, he headed out the door, Star not far behind.

He ran down the steps, jumping the last three, his cat mimicking him the whole way. He slowed to a walk and entered the kitchen.

He looked around and sighed. His parents were still in the basement. They've been doing that ever since they started the stupid portal. He and Jazz had to fend for themselves, and Jazz usually had to act as the parent.

Danny walked to the cupboard and grabbed the cereal, then to the refrigerator for milk. He sat in his chair to eat a very plain breakfast, when he realized Star hadn't touched her food since she got there. He's been pushing it off all this week, not really caring about the cat. But now that he'd grown to like her, it worried him.

He stood up and walked to her bowl. "Star," he cooed. "You need to eat. Come on, it's tasty!" He pretended to eat some, but just dropped it back in the bowl.

Star looked at the food, then him, giving him a look that clearly read, 'I'm not an idiot.'

"Yah, it really doesn't look very appetizing…" He looked back at the black cat, meeting her pleading icy eyes. "Fine, but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming this on you." He smiled at her and walked to the refrigerator again.

'_Let's see… What would a stray cat eat? Have no salmon… defiantly don't have a mouse… Aw! Here we go!'_

Danny pulled a leftover chicken leg off the shelf and closed the door. He set the poultry in front of Star and sat down to continue eating. Star sniffed the meat curiously before taking a bite out of it.

Danny finished his food quickly and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He ran back down and found Star waiting at the front door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Danny yelled as he left the house.

He shut the door and started to walk towards Sam's house. He rushed across the street when he saw his friends talking by Sam's.

"Hey guys!" Danny called out. His friends turned towards him and waved.

"Hey dude."

"Hi Danny!"

As he got closer, he realized the strange looks Sam and Tucker were giving him. "Um, do I have cereal in my teeth or something?"

Tucker shook his head. "Nope, but it looks as if you've got a stalker." He pointed behind him casually.

Danny turned to find Star sitting by his legs. She looked up at him with a small meow.

"Aw, Star! You can't come to school with me, nor would you _want_ to! Sorry girl." Danny picked the cat up and looked back at his friends. "Um… this is Star. I'll talk to you later. I gotta bring her home. Heheh… Bye!"

He turned to start home when Sam grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no you don't. You're going to explain how you go from hating this cat, to suddenly liking it!"

Sighing, he set Star on the ground and turned back to his friends. "_Fine!_ Remember yesterday when Dash chased me home?"

"Yah, Dude," Tucker replied. "You got water on him at lunch and he was trying to get pay back. Hard to forget."

"Yah, well, when he finally caught me, Star jumped from a tree on his head, and gave him some pretty good scratches." He chuckled to himself as the look of Dash after Star scratched him flashed in his mind. "Dash kicked her in the street, and… Well, let's just say she helped me, so I helped her." Sam and Tucker stared at him for a while, making him feel uncomfortable. "Anyways, I gotta bring her home and find out how she keeps getting out, so see yah!"

Picking up his cat again, Danny ran towards his house to drop her off.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Nightpaw looked around the area as the Twoleg brought her back towards the nest. She was going to come with him to wherever he goes, so she could learn more about her surroundings. But the boy obviously didn't want her to come with him.

The she-cat really didn't want to be locked up in the nest for another day, bored out of her mind. She wanted to explore the new territory! Memorize it, so she couldn't get lost!

After a short ride in the Twoleg's arms, they finally reached the odd nest. The boy set her down in the home and checked around. Seemingly not finding what he was looking for, he waved his paw and left.

Nightpaw was so tempted to hop out the opening again, but decided against it. She'd just look around the nest some more. Maybe find out where the parents run off to.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Danny was walking back from school with Sam and Tucker. Luckily, Dash only saw him once today, in Math Class, and the most he got and a punch in the stomach and promise for "more later."

"Danny," Sam said next to him. "I should get going. I got to study for that English test tomorrow. It wouldn't hurt for you to study either."

"Yah I guess," he answered, glancing at his friend. "I have to hurry back anyways. I want to make sure my parents don't make the house explode with some weird invention that has no use."

Chuckling, the trio dispersed and Danny made his way to Fenton Works. The moment he walked in, he was immediately greeted by Star. "Mom! Dad! I'll be in my room!" he yelled downstairs.

He walked up the stairs after hearing a faint, "Okay sweetie!" coming from the lab.

When they entered Danny's bedroom, he opened his backpack and got to work. Danny lie on his bed with Star at the end and read through the book Mr. Lancer assigned them.

After about 30 minutes of studying, the door slammed open, causing Star to jump up in a crouch, like she was ready to fight. Danny filed that in his brain for later.

Jack Fenton stood in the doorway, his smile so big, the teen was surprised it was even possible. "It's ready!" he exclaimed before running back down the hall.

Confused, the teen rushed through the house and into the lab. Jazz was already down there, her hands on her hips and foot tapping impatiently.

"It's not going to work!" she tried, but no one paid her any attention.

Danny looked in awe at the giant, octagon hole in the wall of the lab with cables and metal lining the insides. Blue wires ran along the walls of the "Ghost Portal," seemingly glowing light blue against the dark sides.

Jack was talking to his wife when he noticed they came down. He ran to the Ghost Portal blueprints hanging metal stand in front of a desk lined with Ecto-weapons and more blueprints. He tried to explain how the portal worked, pointing to the parts with a black stick; not noticing the confused looks through all of his excitement.

The large man ran back besides Maddie and picked up the two black cords. He looked towards Maddie with complete confidence in the machine before smashing the cords together.

A humming sounded from the wall. Danny looked at the portal, wide eyed and mouth gaping. An electrical current flashed from the back of the hole and waved through the portal. Then…

Nothing. The lights dimmed and the small current disappeared. He looked back at his parents' disappointed appearance as they slouched and walked away. Jazz rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I told you so," before she walked up after them.

Danny looked back at the failed experiment. His parents spent months, even _years_ making this portal. _'I wish I could fix it for them' _he thought before pulling out his phone and texted his friends. He walked back upstairs, Star not far behind.

No later than 15 minutes were did the doorbell ring. Danny already knew who was there, considering neither of his friends answered his texts. He walked down the stairs and the front door, not noticing his cat following him.

Sure enough, Sam and Tucker were standing behind his front door, way over excited. Tucker had his usual PDA clutched in his hands while Sam had a large camera hung over her neck like a necklace.

"Well?" Sam asked. "Can we see it or not?!"

Danny sighed and led them through the odd house. They snuck past his still upset parents before heading to the lab. "Whoa!" Tucker and Sam said simultaneously as soon as they saw the octagon portal.

Finding this the perfect picture time, Sam grabbed Danny's white HAZMAT suit with a black belt, neckline, boots and gloves, and a picture of his dad's face on the chest, off the table and tossed it into Danny's arms. She shoved the confused teen in front of the portal and held up the camera. "Smile!" she said mockingly.

Danny's eyes dilated for a moment from the blinding flash. He blinked a few times to clear the black dots in his vision. "Okay," Danny said once he got his sight back, "I showed you the portal, now can we just get out of here now? My parents could come back here any minute! Besides, they said it doesn't work anyway."

"Aw come on Danny!" Sam said, walking back to the portal. "A ghost zone! Aren't you curious? You have to check it out!"

Walking up next to her, Danny smiled. "You know what? You're right! Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal!" He slipped the jump suit over his clothes and started walking towards the entrance.

"Hang on," Sam stopped Danny and walked up to his suit. She ripped the picture of his dad off the white material. "You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest!" she pointed out, gesturing to the sticker.

Danny turned back to the portal and slowly walked into it.

No one realized Star followed him in…

**UGH! I am having such a big battle with myself! I want to continue so badly, but I wanna give a cliff hanger! :D**

**Anyways, sorry this is late… and for the big cliff hanger… Okay, not **_**too**_** sorry about the cliffy but definitely the long wait. I ran out of time last weekend and school crap was keeping me from doing it over the week! :) Oh well, what can you do?**

**Also, I know Danny is **_**slightly**_** OOC with Nightpaw/Star as a friend, but I kind of need that for the story sooooo… deal with it. :P**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	6. Chapter 6: Changed

**Yes! Little homework! I want to write this so bad! I won't keep ya waitin'!**

**Nightfang**

Chapter 6: Changed

Nightpaw stood in front of the large den entrance as the boy slowly walked in. From where she was, the strange blue cave looked about the size of the Apprentice Den at Thunderclan. Maybe smaller.

Taking a deep breath, Nightpaw placed a white paw on the shiny floor of the den. A shiver ran up her leg when her pads touched the cold surface. After a moment's hesitation, she followed the young Twoleg inside. Careful of the blue vines,* she looked around the cave. Small designs danced across the walls. Only two circles were not blue inside the strange hole. One green, one red. They stood out on the glowing blue surface, but something about them made her feel like they were dangerous. Nightpaw knew she should listen to this "Cat Sense," but they seemed harmless.

Pushing that thought to the back of her head, Nightpaw noticed the Twoleg had stopped just before the weird circles. They weren't very far in the cave, maybe half way. Curiosity getting the best of her, the she-cat gathered up her courage and trudged farther in, past the boy.

After hearing a few small gasps come from behind her, Nightpaw assumed the Twolegs didn't know she was there before. She turned around and faced the larger boy as he talked nonsense to her. He took a step towards her and…

…tripped on the blue vine beneath him.

The boy put his paw to the wall to get his balance. Her Cat Sense acted again, so Nightpaw looked at the wall were his paw lay. Her eyes widened at the sight.

He pushed the green spot on the wall.

The cave lit up a bright blue before slowly turning red. The same humming sound from before sounded again as the back of the cave lit with white light. Nightpaw started towards the entrance, but was too late.

Soon, everything went green, and all she could feel was sharp pain all over. She shut her eyes in to try in vain to rid of the feeling. Nightpaw could barely make out the scream of the boy and the yowl of a cat. Soon, she realized that was her.

'_Must… get… out!'_ she thought as Nightpaw shakily lifted her paw. She pushed forward, still yelling from the immense pain, but not allowing herself to die so easily. Not long had passed before she felt something touch her head. Cracking her eyes open, the she-cat could barely make out the shape of the Twoleg, crouched on all fours.

'_This is going… to suck!'_ Nightpaw walked around him so she'd be closer to the entrance, and clenched the black material in her teeth. She started "encouraging" him to move, slowly getting to the opening.

When she finally made it through the green vortex, she realized that the boy looked different and he wasn't moving at all. He didn't try to crawl out with her. _She_ had dragged him out! The other Twolegs ran to help pull the barely conscious boy out, dragging him a little ways from the green swirls.

Nightpaw collapsed to the ground, her head on her black front paws as the pain slowly faded away. _'Where did I get… so… strong…?'_ she thought as black dots clouded her vision. She closed her eyes, just barely hearing a voice before falling into the darkness:

"Danny?! Are you okay?!"

**{Key: Blue vines= Blue cables}**

**X.X.X.X.X**

'_Danny…'_

'Danny…'

"Danny!"

Danny opened his eyes, looking straight into the worried face of Sam. Said girl lit up with relief as he slowly sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "Ugh…" he moaned. "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know, Dude," Tucker said from behind him. "You look… different."

"Different?" Danny narrowed his eyes in confusion, before noticing the white hair strands dangling in his eyes. He sprang to his feet and ran to the mirror above a small desk in the corner of the lab.

He leaned all his weight into his hands and on the table. Danny stared in shock at the reflection that met him. His hair was now white as snow instead of its usual black. His jumpsuit was completely reversed colors. Instead of white with little parts of black, it was now black with little parts of white. His figure had a slight white glow around the outside. He tried to blink away the image, but instead only changed his ice blue eyes to a glowing, neon green, only making them widen even more.

"What happened!?" he yelled. "Am I… dead?"

"I don't think so," Sam answered, taking a step forward. "You were still breathing, but you look like a ghost."

A slight moan sounded behind the trio. They all turned to see the now white cat shuffle a bit. Star sat up a bit, before seeing her black paws instead of white ones.

The cat yelped and jumped back. "What the Starclan!" she exclaimed.

The trio stared in astonishment at the cat, only getting more surprised as she continued. "What happened to my fur!? Am I dead? No, Starclan warriors look the same when they die! I'm so confused!" Star shook her head, only now noticing the three kids staring at her. "Why are they looking at me like I have a second head? Oh duh! You're freaking white now! Mousebrain!"

"Did she just…" Sam choked out.

"Yup," Tucker answered.

"But, how is that…" Danny asked.

"I have no idea."

Star's green eyes widened, slowly turning to the teens. "Did… did you just…? Can you…?" They nodded simultaneously. "No…" The cat started backing up towards a table. "No, no nonononono! This isn't happening!" She bumped into the table leg, but instead of stopping, she went through it, turning a slightly see-through light blue as she passed harmlessly through. Star yelped in surprise, only stumbling back farther.

"Woah woah woah!" Sam took a few steps forward until she was in between the confused boy and shaken cat. "Are you guys, you know, ghosts?"

"I don't know!" Danny cried. "I don't want to be dead!"

"Dead!" Star exclaimed. "How can I be dead but still like this! I need to go back to black! Not white!"

As if on cue, green, glowing rings formed around the cat's stomach, split in two, and traveled two different ways. One up her body, the other down. As the ring of light passed over her fur, the white hair changed back to black and the black back to white, turning her back to normal. Her now blue eyes snapped to her paws, widening more, if even possible.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked.

"I- I don't know! I just thought about what I originally looked like and… that happened," Star exclaimed. Danny stared at her a few more moments until the same rings formed around him, only this time white. It separated the same way Star's did and traveled up and down his body, changing him back to normal, as if he never put the jumpsuit on.

"Wait," Tucker said. "Can you change back to the weird, ghostly version?"

"Um…" Danny closed his eyes, summoning the rings again. They changed him back to the white haired teen with green eyes. "Cool…"

"Dude!" Tucker ran up to Danny, smiling greatly. "You're like, half-ghost, or something! That's so cool!"

"Awesome…" Danny eyed his jumpsuit. "Well, I can't go around telling people I'm Danny Fenton! Oh God, who _knows_ what my parents, the _ghost hunters_, would do to me!"

"Danny's got a point," Sam interjected. "We need this 'form' of yours to have a different name."

"I know!" Tucker looked between Sam and Danny. "How about Danny _Phantom!_ It's not too big a difference! Fenton, Phantom."

"Yah, I like that!" Danny smiled. "Danny Phantom. Ghost of Amity Park? Right?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Hotshot," Sam joked as he changed back to human. The Goth walked towards the table and knelt by the small cat. "What about you? What are you gonna call yourself?"

"Star Phantom!" Tucker called out behind Sam.

Star raised an eyebrow, replying, with a little more difficulty in her original form, "Star? That's not my name. I'm Nightpaw. Apprentice, at least I was…" She mumbled the last part under her breath, so no one heard. No one but Danny, with his suddenly better hearing.

"Well, Nightpaw. I'm Sam, and this is Danny and Tucker. Nice to meet you officially."

Nightpaw bowed her head in respect. "Same."

"So… the name?"

"Oh right!" Nightpaw looked up for a second, trying to think of something. "Oh! Spiritpaw! I'm only an apprentice so I can only have paw at the end of my name, so Spiritpaw seems reasonable!"

"Well, Spiritpaw, Danny Phantom, how are we going to-" Sam started.

"Danny! Is everything okay?"

"Oh crap!" Danny said. "I forgot Jazz was home! My parents could care less about me being down here, but Jazz would _kill me!"_ Then added, "Well, kill me more, I guess," after a little thought.

The four ran up the stairs and towards Danny's room. He slammed the door before Jazz could find them and slid down it.

A small beeping noise echoed in the room, startling everyone for a sec. Tucker pulled out his PDA and pressed a button. "Sheesh!" he said as he looked at the screen. "We were down there for 30 minutes! Seemed a LOT longer with that whole, accident thing." He laughed nervously as he started towards the door. "I gotta get home. Time to eat. Bye Danny, Sam, St-Nightpaw!"

"I better get going too. But guys," Sam said as she followed Tucker out.

"Bye." When the door closed, Danny heard a small voice behind him.

"So, I hope you know I _am_ coming with you to, where ever you go every day, now," Nightpaw smirked a tad bit and Danny chuckled.

**Okay, so I don't get any "I'm confused" reviews, Nightpaw can talk Twoleg tongue, or English, great in Ghost form and okay in live form. And she can talk Cat tongue fine in both. Just so ya know. :)**

** _READ FOR UNDERSTANDING_: The next chapter is a skip ahead. Nightpaw is to go through **_**all**_** of Danny's adventures with him, besides Phantom Planet. I gots other ideas foe dat! I hope… If you want me to write a different story, called like "Spiritfang," where it's just mostly Nightpaw's POV through ALL the DP episodes, TELL ME IN REVIEWS! Thank you! I'll do it for… hhhmmmm… 5-7 requests? IDK. **

**I honestly LOVED writing this chapter! The whole "Must save the Twoleg boy!" fiasco in the portal was so fun! Lol! Even just imagining the looks on their faces when Nightpaw could talk was HILARIOUS! Though next chapter, will be one to kind of touch yo heart! :') I hope it does at least!**

**So, follow, favorite and REVIEW! Thank you! :{D**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	7. Chapter 7: The Past

**I know, I know. I just did a chapter for this like two days ago, but I need to write this! I love this story.**

**BTW! _"This is cat talk,"_ "This is English"**

**This chapter is **_**a time skip **_**of… about a year. Few months less than a year. Basically up to D-Stabilized. So Nightpaw is older, about the size of a warrior, and familiar with her powers. She doesn't have all her powers yet, though. Like ice, the GW, duplication, etc. Anyways, this is when their coming home from the D-Stabilized accident. All questions shall be answered in 3… 2…**

**Nightfang**

Chapter 7: Home

Phantom and Spiritpaw phased through the ceiling of Danny's room, Spiritpaw chuckling to herself.

"It's not that funny!" Phantom exclaimed, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Oh, come on!" Spiritpaw said, floating to his bed. "That really was!"

"Shut up. God, I have to say, Val's weapons are defiantly getting stronger!" Phantom said, rubbing his butt where The Red Huntress shot him.

Spiritpaw changed back to Nightpaw, still laughing. Shaking herself, she finally said, "So, Danny, how's it feel to know your so called "cousin" is actually your clone?"

"Didn't you ask that last time we saw Dani?" Phantom sat on the bed next to her, changing back to Fenton "It's weird. You're lucky he didn't try to get _your_ DNA for his cat!"

"So he finally got a cat?" Nightpaw tilted her head.

"I don't know," Danny said smiling. "But he should."

Nightpaw snickered. "I'd think it be great to have another cat like me! Finally get a sister!"

Danny smiled and stroked her back. "You'd be a great sister."

Nightpaw blinked, memories trying to get to the front of her mind. "Why do you think that?"

"Easy, you're nice, loving, honest, always keep promises…"

Nightpaw zoned out, eyes widening as the memory finally came up.

_Nightpaw just had a paw in the tree line when she felt something tighten around her neck. She turned to see the loop of the stick around her neck and the Twoleg pulling her away. She turned to her brother and screamed, "Stonepaw! Go to Snowstar!"_

"_What!?" he yelled back. "I'm not going to leave you! Not like this!"_

_Nightpaw struggled against the restraint; it was no use. "Just go! I'll be fine! I promise! Besides, what good will it do if he got you too! I'll come back! I-I promise…"_

"Nightpaw!"

Nightpaw shook her head and looked up to Danny's worried, blue eyes. He was on his knees in front of her, his hand on her back. Nightpaw looked away and stood up. "Foxdung! I never came back to Stonepaw!" she mumbled under her breath, turning away from Danny.

Of course Danny heard. "Stonepaw? Who's Stonepaw?"

"My brother. I promised him I'd come back! UGH!" She pawed at the sheets, careful of her claws.

Danny frowned. He stood up and lay back on the bed. After a few moments of silence, he quietly said, "You want to go back?"

Nightpaw looked up. She did, but she liked it with Danny too. "Yes… no… I don't know!"

Danny looked at the time. "Look, it's getting late. We can talk about this tomorrow, after school, okay?"

Nightpaw sighed and looked at the young Twoleg. "Okay."

The she-cat got comfortable on the edge of the bed while Danny crawled under the blankets.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Danny and Nightpaw were walking down the street the next day, Danny with his back pack slung over his shoulder. Soon enough, they met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys," Nightpaw whispered once she got closer, trying not to talk loud enough to draw unwanted attention.

"Hey Nightpaw, Danny," Sam replied.

"Yo," Tucker said.

Most of the walk was silent, besides the occasional conversation between them. They walked to the front of the school when Danny had to remind Nightpaw she couldn't be in the school.

"Oh right!" Nightpaw ran behind a trashcan and turned invisible before continuing on.

The first three periods went on as usual; Nightpaw following Danny (invisible of course), and the occasional ghost attacks. They finally all met up at lunch outside. Everything was normal; they talked about school work and the boring classes. Nightpaw lay on the bench next to Danny, still thinking about Thunderclan and her family.

"Nightpaw." Said cat perked her invisible ear towards Danny. "Can you tell me a bit about this… Stonepaw?"

Nightpaw blinked. He actually wanted to know! She smiled and sat up. "He's my younger brother, but only by a few minutes. He has this beautiful silver coat with blue eyes, just a little darker than mine. He's funny, nice, and very caring." She paused for a second as realization sunk in. "He's like you."

Danny froze. He looked down to where Nightpaw sat, even though he couldn't see her. _'He probably looks so stupid to bystanders, staring at nothing'_ Nightpaw couldn't help but think. "He always wanted to be sure I was okay, he would crack a joke whenever he could, and would only stand up to a bully if she was bulling someone else. That's why I always felt at home here! You're like my brother!"

Nightpaw jumped into Danny's lap and nuzzled his shirt. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were shocked at this, but Danny smiled and hugged her back. "After school, I'll take you back," he whispered. "I promise."

Nightpaw was overjoyed at this. She flew in the air, spinning around. When she landed, she lay against Danny's leg. "Thanks Danny."

**X.X.X.X.X**

Spiritpaw and Phantom were flying away from Sam's house. Spiritpaw wanted to say goodbye before she left, possibly forever. Spiritpaw had told Danny and Tucker what the lake looked like, and Tuck found it in 5 minutes. Spiritpaw didn't care about the name of the place, only Danny did, so she ignored that part.

As they flew over houses and forests, Spiritpaw looked down, mapping out the land so she knew her way back if she ever needed to. The closer they got to the lake, the more nervous she got. Thought running through her head like rushing water.

'_What will they think of me? Will they want a ghost cat in the clan? Do I tell anyone? Would Stonepaw get mad if I kept it from him? Will they even remember me? Are Stonepaw, Lionclaw, Waterheart, and Snowstar even alive? Oh Starclan, is there even a Thunderclan anymore?!' _Even casual things like, _'What's Stonepaw's warrior name? Does he have a mate yet? Did Rosepaw join Twolegs like she should? Is she still some snotty kittypet? I guess I can't call her a kittypet anymore, considering I was one for the past moons…'_

"Nightpaw?" Phantom stopped flying and turned towards her.

"Huh?" Spiritpaw shook her head again, stopping with him. "Yah?" Phantom shot his eyes down then back to the floating cat. Confused, Spiritpaw followed his gaze.

A lake.

No, _the lake!_ Spiritpaw could make out all the territories. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan, all beneath her paws! She shot down to the lake, dragging her paws across the surface, laughing the whole way.

She landed on the water's edge in Thunderclan's territory. Phantom landed behind her as she breathed in the forest scent. "Oh! It's just as I remember!" Spiritpaw flew to the bushes, up the trees, dashing in and out of the woods. "Trees, bushes, mice, cats- YES! Thunderclan is still here! Oh this will be-" Her smile faltered. "weird. What will happen when I walk into camp? Will they be mad, happy, confused? What if-"

"Nightpaw!" Phantom knelt down in front of her. "It'll be fine! I'm sure everything will be great."

"You're right," Spiritpaw shook herself, changing to Nightpaw. "They'll understand! Oh! I need to talk like a cat again!" Clearing her throat, she meowed, _"Do you understand me?"_

Phantom just stared at her. "What?" he asked.

"_Yes! I still can talk feline! Sweet!"_ Nightpaw jumped in the air and used her ghost flight to do a flip. She looked back at Phantom. "Oh right! You can't understand that. Heheh…" Phantom smiled. Before he could stand, he was blown to the ground by Nightpaw. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, nuzzling his chin. She looked him in the eyes, suddenly serious. "You better visit, mister!"

Phantom chuckled, patting her head. "Of course I will! Once a month." He stood up, setting Nightpaw on the ground. "I got to go. Parents will _kill me_ if I'm not home soon. Bye Nightpaw! I'll see you later!"

"Bye Danny!" He started to fly back the way they came. The butterflies entered her stomach again. _'Okay okay, cat tongue. Gotta talk cat!'_ She looked towards the small speck in the sky. _"Cya Danny. You'll always be like family…"_

A rustling sounded behind her. She spun around towards the trees. In the shadow of a bush, Nightpaw could barely make out amber eyes. She looked back and saw Danny was nowhere in sight._ 'Crap!'_ She spun back to the eyes. _"Um, hi? I won't hurt you! I don't know what you saw, but we can t-" _The eyes darted back into the trees. _"Mousedung!"_

Changing back to Spiritpaw, she flew through the trees (Sometimes literally), following the scent of the mysterious cat.

Little did she know, the cat was someone she knew.

**Dang I want to continue! Of course, when do I not? XD**

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope this answered some questions! *Cough* Phantomspirit *Cough***

**No, I'm not giving up on MLP. Just having problems on connecting the main events. So don't worry about that. :) Okay, I gotta go! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! We all appreciate what you moms do foe us! PEACE!**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Back!

**I started this so long ago, and never finished it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own DP nor Warriors!**

**Nightfang**

Chapter 8: I'm Back!

Spiritpaw flew through the trees, not bothering to dodge the them; just going intangible anytime she needs to.

As she chased the cat, the only thought flowing through her head was _'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!'_ She turned around a tree and spotted the same tree her and Stonepaw learned to climb. She realized where the tom was going. _'CRAP! He's heading towards camp!'_

Spiritpaw sped up, catching a glimpse of a golden tail as he raced into a bush. She busted through the leaves and into the small clearing. Spotting the cat, she sped towards him, knocking him off his feet. They tumbled down and rolled on top of each other. Finally, Spiritpaw was able to pin the cat down on his back. "Would you listen to me for five s-!" she started. The golden tom's amber eyes stared into her glowing green. Her eyes widened in realization of who the tom was.

"Lionclaw?"

The tom narrowed his eyes slightly. "N-Nightpaw?"

Spiritpaw's eyes lit up as she got off her mentor. "Yes! At least I know _someone_ is fine!"

"Wha-what happened to you?" Lionclaw looked her up and down. "You look… different?"

Spiritpaw stopped and looked at her paws. "Oh, uh… would you look at that! I'm still in… ghost… form. Heheh." She summoned the rings and changed back to Nightpaw. Lionclaw's eyes widened as he shot off the ground. Nightpaw took a step towards him. "Don't worry, Lionclaw! It's still me, but…" She trailed off. How was she supposed to explain this? 'I walked into a ghost portal with a Twoleg, it turned on while I was in it so I got electrocuted and turned into a half-ghost! I half died about 3 sunrises after I went missing!' Wait! That's it!

"I, ugh, half died…" Lionclaw's mouth fell open slightly.

"How did you die, but not die?" he asked, very confused. "How are you _not _in Starclan!? What does this have to do with this white version of you!?"

Nightpaw bowed her head. "It's called a ghost. It's like when something dies, they could turn into one. Danny and his friends think we half died when we went into this… den. It was supposed to lead to the… world of the dead; I guess you can call it, or the Ghost Zone. Anyway, Danny and I went into it, and he pressed something, it turned on. So I went through some… pain… and came out like this." She hopped into the air. "I guess you can say I'm not like other cats." She smiled and lowered to the ground.

"Okay… I think I understand… Wait, who's Danny?" Lionclaw stared at her, still confused.

"He was that Twoleg I was talking to. Yes, talking to. That accident changed a lot." Nightpaw smiled sheepishly.

Lionclaw continued to stare, making Nightpaw feel uncomfortable. After a few moments, he realized he was staring and shook his head. "I don't care what happened! We need to get you back to camp!" He smiled at her and said, "We finally have a clan member back."

He nuzzled her head and paced to the bushes again. Nightpaw lit up again and ran after him.

Excited to be back with her family.

**X.X.X.X.X**

They traveled through the forest, searching for the camp entrance. Lionclaw disappeared into the thorn barrier, but Nightpaw stopped. _'If I walk in there,'_ she thought, looking the entrance up and down, _'my life will change, forever… well, again, but still.'_

"Nightpaw, you coming?" Lionclaw poked his head through the thorns again. Noticing her stress, he said, "Don't worry, there's no one in the clearing right now. Come on! You need to talk to Snowstar."

Nodding slowly, Nightpaw hesitantly walked into the empty clearing. Lionclaw started towards the High Rock, but Nightpaw didn't want a cat to walk out and see her. Plus, she wanted to annoy her dad. She floated a bit off the ground, grabbed her father's scruff in her mouth, and flew to Snowstar's den.

Setting Lionclaw down, he shook himself and looked back at her. "_Never_ do that again, got it?" Nightpaw smiled at him as he turned back to the cave entrance. "Snowstar?"

"Come in," a voice echoed from within.

Nightpaw followed Lionclaw into the dark tunnel, her eyes turning green so she could see. She stopped when she saw the older leader in the back of the den. Nightpaw laughed nervously, and said, "Hi?"

"Nightpaw!" Snowstar shot up and rubbed against the younger cat. "Thank Starclan you're alright!"

"I missed you too, Snowstar."

"Are you okay?" Her leader circled around her, checking to make sure she's actually there. "You're not… dead, right?"

Nightpaw froze. "Th-that's actually what I need to talk to you about…" She told Snowstar the same thing she told her father not long ago. The white she-cat was shocked, but agreed to keep it a secret, just as Firestar did for the chosen three all thoughs moons ago.

"Come with me, Nightpaw," she requested, walking towards the front of the cave. "I have a feeling, after all you just told me, that you're ready."

Confused, Nightpaw followed her out. Snowstar jumped to the top of High Rock, Lionclaw and Nightpaw not far behind. Their leader turned towards them, "Stay back a bit." They complied, standing a few tail-lengths behind her. She turned back to the empty clearing and cried, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting!"

Nightpaw's eyes widened. "Snowstar! Wait-" she tried to whisper, but the cats had already started filing out of the dens. None seemed to see her, so she searched over the crowd. _'Featherpaw, Redpaw, Waterheart, Iceheart, heck! Even Rosepaw! But were the Starclan is Stonepaw!'_

She was brought out of her musing as Snowstar continued, "Thunderclan! We have gone through desperate times over the past few moons: greencough, foxes, the rogues, and an abducted apprentice!" Nightpaw saw Rosepaw flinch at that, storing that for later. "But today, I have found the solution to one of these problems!" She turned to me, her tail flicked, motioning me to come forward. The halfa hesitated, but followed her father forward.

"Thunderclan, I'd like to welcome Nightpaw back home!" Nightpaw walked to the edge of the rock, earning gasps from the crowd. The clearing fell silent as Nightpaw searched the cats once again, finding no Stonepaw. "She has dealt with difficult times, and Lionclaw and I think she deserves this." Nightpaw tilted her head slightly, turning to Snowstar in confusion.

"From this day forth, you shall be known as Nightfang. May Starclan walk with you for as long as you shall live!" **[I'm too lazy to look through the books to see how they actually do this XD]**

Nightp-Night_fang_'s eyes widened as the crowd started to chant her name. She chuckled to herself, thinking, _'Heh, Ember would be proud!'_

"Clan dismissed!" Snowstar called and turned back to Nightfang. "Go, be with your clan." With this, she brushed past her, leaving the new warrior in shock.

Lionclaw urged her down into the crowd. She was immediately tackled by her mother and friends, and surprisingly Rosepaw. They congratulated her and corrected her when she called them Featherpaw, Redpaw, and Rosepaw. They told her of the things she missed. Featherpelt told her of the fox attack, where Snowstar lost a life. Redfoot told her of the greencough that spread through the camp, killing only Robinwing and Brumblefur, and taking another life from Snowstar. Rosetail told her of how Iceheart had two kits, now known as Mudpaw and Leopardpaw.

The story that she really wanted to hear was the fight with the rogues. The leader had taken Snowstar's forth life, along with Ratpelt. But Rosetail told her of how great her brother fought and that he saved her from being killed. "Ever since, Rosetail and Stonec-" Waterheart was cut off when something knocked Nightfang to the ground.

"Nightpaw! I knew you would come back!" A medium sized grey tom was lying on top of her, overjoyed she was there.

"Stonepaw!" Nightfang returned the embrace to her brother. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!"

"No!" Stonepaw backed off of the shocked she-cat. "It's not Stonepaw." He smiled at her. "It's Stoneclaw now."

Nightfang chuckled. "Well, Stoneclaw, you just missed the clan meeting." He tilted his head to the side. "I'm Nightfang now."

Stoneclaw lit up and tackled her again. "YES! My sister is FINALLY a warrior!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are!" Nightfang smirked, getting off the ground again. "I thought I would be the warrior before you."

"Hey!" Her brother pawed her ear, a smile still on his face.

Rosetail walked up next to Stoneclaw. "It's a miracle she's back! We were all so worried!"

Nightfang narrowed her eyes. "I'm surprised you cared- I would call you a kittypet, but I've been one for the past few moons, so it wouldn't really work now."

"Nightfang!" Stoneclaw exclaimed all happiness replaced with shock. He strode up to her. "Can I talk to you in _private_?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her scruff and pulled his sister away from the group.

After they were out of hearing rang, Nightfang pulled out of Stoneclaw's grasp. "I'm not a kit anymore!"

"Sheesh you're stronger!" Stoneclaw said, making her regret pulling away. _'Am I _trying_ to give away my secret?!'_

"Never mind that now though!" Stoneclaw said, pulling her out of her musing. "I would like to ask you _not_ to insult my mate, please!"

"Insult her! What about all the times she insulted _us!_" She paused. "Wait… Did you just say _**mate**_?"

Stoneclaw nodded. Nightfang stared at him for a good 30 second, her head lowered and mouth open slightly.

"_WHAT?!"_

Stoneclaw flinched and looked towards the group. They may not be able to hear them talk, but they could hear yelling. Rosetail's head and tail were lowered, her head almost touching the ground. He sighed and turned back to his sister.

"-called us stupid siblings! Then there was the time she scratched me! AND YOU DECIDE TO MATE WITH HER!?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. "And I'll have you know that she's been in the nursery for a month now."

Nightfang felt her eye twitch at that. On one hand, she going to be an aunt. On the other, she'll be sisters with ROSETAIL.

'_Why does the world hate me?'_ She shook herself to try to shake off the unease in her. Key word: try.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going to bed. Today's been rough." She turned towards where she remembers the Warrior's Den to be. "Good night…"

Stoneclaw shook his head and walked back to Rosetail, trying to comfort her.

Nightfang found a bed of moss that didn't have the fresh sent of cat on it and laid down. She closed her eyes, not caring that it was still dawn.

The last thing she felt before blackness overtook was the feeling of complete cold.

**Oh meh God! She's home! Loved writing their little argument. :) Still can't believe I didn't update ANYTHING last week! I NEED TO UPDATE MLP! Huh. Never thought I'd say that… REVIEW!**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	9. Chapter 9: Freezing

**I'm waiting for something in a minecraft world so I thought "Hey! Why don't I write while I wait?"**

**And thus this chapter was born… XD Funny thing? I'm waiting for a dragon named Phantom to hatch! Heheh. The irony… **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think I'm Butch or Erin… Or am I? JK!**

**Nightfang**

Chapter 9: Freezing

"Nightfang!"

Nightfang shot up in her bedding, getting ready to shoot an ectoblast when she realized it was just Stoneclaw.

"Sheesh, Nightfang," he replied after he jumped back from her sudden battle stance. "I know you were gone and all, but how long did you sleep in over there?"

The she-cat thought back to her times with Danny. She usually didn't have to get up till 11 or 6 on a school day (Yes, Danny helped her use the clock). "Um…" she stuttered. "Noon- I mean sun high."

Ignoring her mess up, Stoneclaw nodded. "Well, you can't do that here. Come on, Sleepy head. We're on the hunting patrol."

Nightfang followed her brother to the camp entrance where Lionclaw and Waterheart were waiting. _'Wow,'_ she thought as they approached them. _'A family hunting patrol. This is probably because I'm back, isn't it?'_

The morning hunters headed out into the forest, the parents in the front, with Nightfang and Stoneclaw in the back. It had been a few more days than a week since she last saw Danny, maybe even more! She missed his bright, blue eyes greeting her in the morning and ghost fighting at the strangest of times. But she was also complacent with her life now; hunting with her clan, helping with apprentice duties, even just lying in the clearing sunbathing. Though, nothing could compare to snuggling up in Danny's lap by the fireplace or just in his bed.

"So how's it like being back?" Stoneclaw whispered for the fifth time that week, ears alert for prey.

"Awesome," Nightfang replied bluntly, creeping into the bushes, searching for the mouse her enhanced senses could smell. She found it by the trunk of a tree a little away from the others. It was cleaning off its head with its paws by licking them and rubbing it on its head.

Getting into a hunter's crouch, Nightfang stalked towards the prey, but shivered and ruined her stance a bit. Without wondering why it was so cold or trying to correct herself, she pounced once she was close enough. It scurried away just in time under a tree root.

"Foxdung!" Nightfang hit her paw on the ground in frustration.

"You get a bit rusty while you were gone?" Stoneclaw said mockingly from behind her. "Though I have to admit, I didn't smell that mouse back there."

"Well sorry!" The she-cat stood up and turned on her brother. "The only times I hunted was a rat or two in the allies by FentonWorks! Other than that, Danny fed me fish and chicken!"

Stoneclaw tilted his head. "Fenton-what?"

Nightfang's eyes widened. "Oh, uh…" She looked around her surroundings. _'Distraction, distraction, come on! I don't want to explain this!'_

"Squirrel!" Nightfang ran up the nearest tree, using some of her ghost flight so she zipped up the trunk faster than a squirrel could. Sure enough, the rustling she heard was indeed a squirrel, which she pounced and killed with a bite to the neck.

"Gosh!" Stoneclaw said from below her as she dropped the body from the branches. "I didn't know you could climb so fast! And how can you not catch a mouse, but you can catch a squirrel?"

'_Great job, Nightfang. Pretty much blow your cover when you tried to save it!'_

"Uh… Being gone has, um, changed me a lot!" She wasn't lying; she was, after all, now half ghost.

Nightfang jumped from the tree branch and grabbed the squirrel. A shiver ran up her spine, but she rushed off to find her parents. Stoneclaw narrowed his eyes. "Why do I feel like she isn't telling me something…?"

**X.X.X.X.X**

After about an hour of hunting, the patrol came back to the camp. Nightfang dropped off her squirrel and rabbit at the fresh-kill pile while Lionclaw brought his mouse and robin, Stoneclaw his mouse and vole, and Waterheart her dove and jay. It was a good hunt; the forest was rich with prey. They even got to catch up more on the past few moons.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Nightfang didn't have to do much; she just helped Leopardpaw collect some herbs for Grasswhisker and had rabbit at sundown.

By the end of the day, she was curled up in her moss bedding again next to Stoneclaw. _'Why is it so cold today?'_ All day Nightfang had been shivering at the strangest of times; even when she was sunbathing. No one had noticed, luckily.

Soon after she had fallen asleep, she woke up to a prod in her side. The she-cat opened her eyes to see her father standing over her, concern clear in his face. "L-Lionclaw. W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"Nightfang, you're shivering!"

"W-What?" Nightfang just realized she was indeed shaking from the cold; pretty severely, actually. She looked back at the golden tom. "H-How c-come you can st-stand this f-freezing t-temperature?"

"Nightfang," he whispered, "it's hot in the den."

"W-what?" She looked around at the other cats in the den. Many were spread out to try to cool down. _'Then why am I- No… Not now! Of all times!'_

"L-Lionclaw. I-I n-need to h-head out." The dark she-cat stood up shakily and began walking to the exit.

"But Nightfang," he protested, stepping in front of her, careful of the snoozing cats, "what about-"

"I-It's a g-ghost th-thing." Nightfang walked around him and out the camp. _'Why do animal ghosts' powers develop slower than humans?'_ she thought as she headed towards the Thunderclan borders. _'I could have gone through this with Danny!'_

Soon enough, she was at the border of the clans' territory. Nightfang changed to Spiritfang (as she now called her ghost form) and flew farther from the lake. _'Starclan, I don't know how to handle this!_' she thought as she got farther from her family.

'_Maybe I could get to Danny. He went through this! He could help.'_ With her course set, she followed her memory back to Amity Park. By that time, she was shaking violently; the she-cat could barely stay airborne!

Not able to take it anymore, Spiritfang collapsed on the sidewalk. Ice started forming on her fur and the sidewalk around her. She looked up to the moon, trying to find out the time. _'Maybe around 10. Oh Danny, I hope you missed your curfew right now…' _

Spiritfang struggled to her feet and looked around. She recognized the place, sort of. The she-cat was about a block from FentonWorks. _'Crap!'_

Changing back to Nightfang so she was more camouflaged in the darkness, she started making her way to Danny's, keeping an eye on the sky. After a few minutes of _very slow_ walking, Nightfang finally spotted the black and white form in the sky.

"D-Danny…" she practically whispered. The figure kept moving. _'Come on, Nightfang! You're a warrior now! And a ghost!'_

Gathering as much energy as she could, she said a bit louder, "Dann-ny!" Nightfang's legs buckled under her. She lay on her side, trying to keep as warm as possible. _'I feel like a kit in a snowstorm! Or like I'm with Klemper…'_

**X.X.X.X.X**

Nightfang blinked her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was she wasn't as cold. She was still cold, but not freezing. She looked around. The she-cat was surrounded by darkness. _'D-Did I die? Well, die fully?'_

She tried to stand, but a light weight was on her back. _'What the…?'_ Pushing up on still shaky legs, she nudged her way through the darkness. Nightfang finally found an opening, leading to the light. She poked her head through, squinting at the brightness.

'_Oh my Starclan…'_ The she-cat looked around. She was back in Danny's room! She looked back at the darkness that had entrapped her. A dark, blue rag. She was under a blanket; a warmed blanket too!

'_But that doesn't explain the weight.'_ Crawling fully out of the hot rag, she turned around.

The rag was near the end of Danny's bed, with none other than Danny sleeping on the other side. His arm was still on top of the blue rag that was against his chest. He almost looked like a little kid with his blanky.

Nightfang smiled. She had finally gotten to Danny, and it was only morning-

'_CRAP!'_ Her black head shot towards the window. The sun was barely hovering over the horizon. _'This will be SO hard to explain! Maybe Lionclaw will cover for me…'_

The feline turned her attention back to the sleeping teen. If it was a school day, Jazz should be here soon. She really hoped it wasn't a school day…

Nightfang got closer to the human halfa, wanting desperately to just curl up in the blanket again and sleep for another hour, somewhat warm and with her best friend. But she knew she had to get back to the clan before it rose suspicion.

"D-Danny," she whispered, poking his head.

He swatted her paw away. "Five more minutes, Nightpaw…"

Nightfang smiled. "A-Actually, D-Danny, it's N-Nightfang n-now."

Those beautiful blue eyes she missed so much snapped open. "Nightpaw!" He grabbed her waist, pulling her in to a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I-It's only b-been a w-week or t-two." Nightfang smiled and nuzzled his chin. She missed him so much, despite her own words.

He pulled away, setting her back on the warm rags. "I see you're getting your ice powers, huh?" he said while wrapping the cat back in the blankets.

"Y-Yeah. K-Kinda sucks, c-considering only t-two cats k-know."

Danny looked shocked. "Who knows?"

"M-My dad s-saw m-me t-talking to y-you and I h-had to t-tell S-Snowst-tar."

The teen nodded and smiled. Nightfang curled up in the blanket, but looked at the boy seriously. "L-Look, D-Danny. I know th-this is g-great and all, b-but I n-need to h-hurry. L-Lionclaw c-can't c-cover f-for me f-forever."

"Right!" Danny picked her up and walked to the window, turning into Phantom on the way. "You're lucky it's Saturday."

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Okay, first things first!" Phantom said when he set the shivering cat down in the forest next to Amity. "Y-You n-need t-to s-stop sh-shivering."

Spiritfang narrowed her eyes. "Sh-shut up. Y-You th-think I'd s-still b-be freezing if I-I kn-knew th-that?"

Phantom rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Just let all that cold energy build until it can only go out."

'_Build up, build up… Okay…'_ Spiritfang closed her eyes and focused on the freezing cold. She started glowing a slight blue color before it all exploded around her. Peeking an eye open, she looked around herself. "Oh, uh. Opps?"

The area around her was covered in a thick sheet of ice. Phantom poked his head around a tree. "Yah, I froze Frostbite doing that." Spiritfang giggled.

"Okay, now…" Phantom tapped his head, trying to remember his time with Frostbite. "Your Ghost Sense is a part of this. Blah blah blah… You probably won't need to know that… I guess we just do some target practice, eh?"

Spiritfang rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to know? You're the teacher!"

Phantom helped Spiritfang build the energy in her paws and mouth **[where she shoots her ectoblasts, just so ya know :D kinda like a Pokémon]** and shoot at both stand still and moving targets (otherwise known as trees). She was better than Danny had been when he did this with Frostbite; she hit the targets almost every time. Almost. A few hit a bush or animal behind the target and one of the first ones went flying towards Amity.

"Thanks Danny," Spiritfang said as she flew off the ground a bit. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find you."

Phantom smiled sadly. "Be careful, Nightpaw. Come visit soon, or I'll come to you."

Spiritfang chuckled slightly. "I'd be happy either way. And please, it's Nightfang. And Spiritfang. I'm a warrior, but I'll always treasure being your kittypet."

Phantom floated up to her, leaving the icy forest behind him. "I'll see yah soon." He pulled her into a hug before she pulled away and flew back to the lake.

'_Now to think of some excuse of why I was gone for so long…'_

**Okay, this was kind of sad to write. Not as sad as something I have planned for Phantom Spirit, but still. :) I was gonna have Nightfang deal with this alone, but decided going back to Danny would be better. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~BloodBlossom88**


End file.
